


Temps de pénétration

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Bobby Lives, Consensual Possession, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Innuendo, Kinky Bastard, Kinky Crowley, M/M, Sexual Tension, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby a besoin de conclure un accord avec Crowley, et celui-ci doit le posséder quelques minutes pour extraire de son cerveau une information capitale. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'aptitude du démon à tout rendre kinky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temps de pénétration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre : Temps de pénétration  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : Teasing XD  
> Personnages : Crowley/Bobby  
> Nombre de mots : 1047  
> Commentaires : écrit pour marryblack pour le Post à requêtes d'Halloween sur le prompt "Supernatural - Bobby/Crowley - Demonic possession (Crowley doit posséder Bobby pour une raison ou une autre et rend ça super porny parce que c'est Crowley xD)"

Après avoir écouté patiemment la requête du chasseur, Crowley hocha la tête, décroisant les bras et reposant le verre de scotch qu'il sirotait paresseusement. Le vieux bougon savait comment le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, décidément. Et c'était l'une des raisons – mais pas la seule – qui l'avait fait répondre à son appel, même s'il était très occupé en ce moment, avec tous ces démons qui se rebellaient à droite, à gauche.  
Le marché qu'il lui proposait était intéressant. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air trop intéressé, sinon la négociation risquait de devenir serrée, et le chasseur risquait de réclamer une contrepartie. Or Crowley était très satisfait de la proposition actuelle et ne souhaitait en aucun cas la changer.  
Bobby était très mal à l'aise, bien qu'il se garde de le montrer. Il voulut quitter son fauteuil – cette situation de vulnérabilité face à Crowley lui rappelait un peu trop cette sombre période où il était en chaise roulante.  
Mais le démon le cloua sur place en posant soudainement ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs, le visage tout près du sien. Le chasseur grogna en apercevant une lueur mutine pétiller dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis ; il n'osait presque plus respirer. Il se doutait bien que le démon allait en profiter, d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment l'empêcher. Ou même s'il avait envie de perdre son temps à essayer.  
« Du calme, gros bébé. Tout va bien se passer. Je serais très doux », susurra Crowley sur un ton faussement attentionné, sous lequel perçait quelques railleries.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?, gronda Bobby en plissant les yeux sous sa casquette.  
\- Je n'en vois aucun pour récupérer les informations cachées dans ta vieille caboche, répliqua l'ancien démon des croisements en tapotant la tempe grisonnante de l'humain. Enfin, sauf si tu me permettais de te disséquer vivant, là, peut-être...  
\- Va pour la possession alors, coupa le vieux chasseur avec un frisson qu'il ne put contenir.  
Il crispa ses doigts sur les bras du fauteuil tandis que Crowley se rapprochait, comme pour lui donner un baiser. Cette idée l'angoissait – mais pas que.  
Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait un minimum apaisante, bien qu'un peu gouailleuse :  
\- C'est pourtant pas ta première fois...ne sois pas si nerveux.  
\- Oui oui, marmonna Bobby. Enfin, les dernières fois n'ont pas été spécialement plaisantes, hein...  
\- C'est parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre, se moqua nonchalamment Crowley. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça...  
Singer le fusilla du regard, faisant se figer le maître infernal. Ce type avait un don pour ça, ce que Crowley admirait, d'une certaine façon. Même s'il était toujours celui qui avait le contrôle, Bobby ne se laissait jamais faire.  
\- Pas moyen que j'aime ça ! Et arrête donc avec tes sous-entendus graveleux. Fais-le, un point c'est tout !  
\- Awww, mais c'est qu'on est un petit peu _bossy_ aujourd'hui, s'exclama le roi des enfers avec amusement. J'aime bien quand mon partenaire prend des initiatives.  
\- D'où tu sors qu'on est partenaire, trouduc ? On a juste un arrangement. Ces informations, tu les veux autant que moi. Ça n'a rien d'un partenariat, juste un échange de bons procédés : tu vas les chercher dans mon crâne et tu me permets d'y accéder.  
Crowley fit la moue, légèrement contrarié par son manque de coopération. D'autant qu'il n'en avait pas tant besoin que ça. Il devait bien connaître quelques damnés qui connaissaient aussi ce rituel que les rebelles préparaient pour le renverser. Moins sympathiques cependant que Bobby Singer et ses manières d'ours au grand cœur.  
\- Allons Bobby, ne sois pas comme ça. J'essaye juste de faire en sorte que ce soit agréable pour nous deux...  
Et il ajouta avec un demi sourire qui retroussait malicieusement le coin de sa bouche :  
\- Après tout, même un coup d'un soir a le droit de réclamer du plaisir...  
La réaction du chasseur sembla lui plaire, car aussitôt, il se mit à rire doucement et souffla :  
\- Tu es tellement prévisible !  
Bobby posa une main ferme sur son épaule, pour tenter de le repousser, mais c'était comme essayer de bouger une statue en marbre. Complètement vain.  
\- Grouille-toi de le faire, ronchonna-t-il en laissant retomber son bras. On n'a pas toute la journée !  
\- En fait, j'ai toute la journée, rétorqua Crowley. Et je veux prendre tout mon temps pour te...pénétrer.  
\- Enfoiré.  
\- J'aime le faire lentement...pour mieux savourer...  
\- Ferme-la.  
\- Surtout avec quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'enfourcher...la nouveauté, c'est toujours un peu excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Les lèvres de Bobby se plaquèrent d'autorité sur sa bouche encore ouverte. Crowley accueillit le baiser avec un « hum » appréciateur et voulut investir davantage la bouche du chasseur. Néanmoins, à la première tentative, Singer s'extirpa aussitôt.  
Le baiser avait été maladroit et brouillon, mais ça avait suffit à le mettre hors d'haleine. Crowley trouvait ça étrangement attachant.  
\- Jamais tu la fermes ?, bougonna l'humain avec une mauvaise humeur feinte, dissimulant très mal son embarras.  
Il savait que c'était lui qui avait pris la décision. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait en le faisant venir. Mais il avait besoin de ses informations, et il n'y avait pas de moyen plus rapides de les obtenir que de chercher directement dans sa mémoire les données perdues du rituel.  
Ou du moins il préférait de loin cette solution. En fait, il appréciait même un peu ce genre de situation où il avait le contrôle, pour une fois. Ça avait un côté assez jouissif, même s'il ne pouvait l'admettre à voix haute.  
Pourtant, c'était tout comme, et le démon se pourlécha les babines.  
\- Il en aura fallu, des _gros_ sous-entendus pour dépuceler ton esprit _si étroit_...la prochaine fois qu'on conclut un pacte, je veux que tu mettes la langue.  
\- Crétin.  
Les mains de Crowley se posèrent vivement sur les joues de Bobby et une fumée rouge asphyxiante s'enroula autour d'eux comme un épais rideau.  
\- Laisse-moi t'offrir ton premier vrai rodéo, cowboy, lâcha la voix narquoise de Crowley qui résonnait dans les airs, comme désincarnée.  
Puis d'un seul coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.


End file.
